Pranking Carlisle
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: Bella's friend Tess comes over from Phoenix for a while and they decide to prank call Carlisle as a joke. But will the Cullens take it too seriously? Chapter 2 is up! R
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little thing I came up with while I was bored. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all except Tess**

**Enjoy:)**

Bella was so happy, her best friend from Phoenix, Tess was coming over for a visit and when they got together, she was actually really perky and happy. But they also loved to prank call people so it was decided that they would prank a Cullen.

"Hello, am I speaking to Mr Carlisle Cullen?" Bella asked in a fake Russian accent.

"Yes, you are" he replied.

"Good. Because I wanted to tell you that we have a special offer on for the service that you have been using" she said.

"What service?" he asked.

All of the Cullens could hear the conversation with their super vampire hearing and were listening but still continuing with what they were doing.

"Playful Prostitutes" she said, trying so hard not to giggle.

Esme eyes widened and she looked up, she glared at her husband. Emmett tried to hold back a loud laugh, Rosalie looked absolutely disgusted, Alice, Edward and Jasper looked completely shocked.

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number. I've never even heard of that service" Carlisle said, utterly confused.

"Oh, but aren't you the Carlisle Cullen who said the his wife, Esme wasn't giving him any so he was turning to us?" Bella continued, still holding back laughter.

Esme eyes widened even more and she was on the verge of beating up her husband, Edward heard her thoughts and restrained her physically before she could literally kill Carlisle.

"No, I would never say that" Carlisle said, now he was deeply confused now.

"But it must be you, your number is on our records and so are your details" she said, trying to keep the joke going.

"I doubt it" he said, skeptically.

"Male, twenty-three years old, blonde hair, six feet two inches tall" she said, proud that she could remember everything.

Esme lunged forward, Edward tightened his grip around her, Emmett went in front of Carlisle to protect him and Jasper sent waves of calm towards Esme.

"That's not possible" Carlisle gasped.

"Bella, you are too good at this" Tess giggled.

"Bella?" Carlisle almost yelled.

"Umm...uh...I-I- w-w-w" she stammered.

Tess grabbed the phone and quickly put on a french, seductive voice.

"You have been a bad boy"

They hung up the phone and burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter. At the Cullens house, Esme relaxed against the couch, Jasper sat on the floor, Edward was getting ready to go to Bella's house, Emmett and Rosalie were cuddling, Alice was looking into the future and Carlisle just sat there, shocked. Bella was usually a shy, quiet girl but now they had all seen a brand new fun side to her.

**Like it?**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this was originally meant to be a one-shot but a lot people put it on story alert so here's another chapter XD

Tess and Bella were squatting on the ground outside the Cullen's living room window, all Cullen's were accounted for as they went about with their various activities.

"Ready?" Tess whispered.

Bella nodded and pulled out her cell phone, she dialled the Cullen's home number and waited eagerly as the phone rang. They could hear it ringing from outside. Of course, she had denied that it was her who played the original prank. And they believed her.

"Hello?" said the familiar voice of Carlisle.

The girls stifled a giggle.

Bella put on an over-dramatic high-pitched ghostly voice with an English accent "Carlisle? Carlisle, darling? I am your mother...I have been watching over me my son"

"If you do not stop with these call then I will inform the authorities" Carlisle replied.

By now, all the Cullen's (who could hear the conversation) were listening intently.

"Now, now, do not take that tone with me, young man or I will be forced to spank you..." Bella continued.

"...hard" Tess whispered sharply.

"...hard" Bella continued.

Jasper decided that he had had enough "All right, listen you little punks..."

Bella interrupted him, still using the voice "Ah, Jasper. I have also been foreseeing you"

"All right then," Jasper began, "If you can see me...what am I doing right now?"

The Cullen's could now hear the girls on the other end of the line and tracked their voices. They all looked at the window.

"Shit." Bella said as she held the receiver away (not far enough) "Take a look"

Tess peeked up a tiny bit through the window, she now saw all the Cullen's were glaring at her.

"What are they doing?" Bella hissed.

"Glaring menacingly at us" Tess whimpered.

Bella held the receiver to her ear again "Glaring menacingl- wait, what?"

She also peeked up and saw them. They girls began running (forgetting to hang up the phone, the Cullens could still hear them).

"Just let 'em go, we'll get 'em next time" Edward said.

The girls stopped running, Tess spoke "Wait. They're not chasing us. They must not care"

"That's right so we can do..." Bella said as she picked a rock "...this", and with that last word, she threw the rock right at the Cullen's window.

The Cullens all burst out the door and began running

"Bad idea. Bad idea. Bad idea" Bella shrieked as they ran away.

Tess tripped up and Bella stopped. "Go on without me!"

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen. This is neither the time nor the place!" Bella shouted as she helped Tess up and they continued running.

They weren't looking and ran into what felt like a brick wall, they fell back onto their backs with a grunt. When they opened their eyes a few seconds later, they found themselves looking up at the Cullens.

"Bella?"

"Bella?"

"I knew it!"

"Bella what is the meaning of this?" Esme asked firmly.

Bella and Tess pointed at each other and yelled in unison "It was all her idea!"

Hope you enjoyed it :)  
REVIEW


End file.
